Who Wouldn't Believe Trixie?
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Trixie tries to be one of the magicians at a magic show, but her equipment and tricks get stolen.


Notes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

Trixie stayed home from school so that she could get a day to practice her new magic tricks. She was scheduled to perform a magic show at a small auditorium.

Trixie was in her room and was trying to get her magician hat to stay on. While talking to herself she said, "The great and powerful Trixie won't let a loose hat ruin my business." She put the hat to stay on, but it fell off her head and landed on the floor. She pointed her wand at the hat and said, "Trixie commands you to come to my head and stay on it." The hat floated on Trixie's head.

Trixie heard a knock on the door so she pointed her wand at the door and said, "This door better open up." The magic tricked worked.

Starlight Glimmer walked in and said, "Hi Trixie. I've been worried about you."

Trixie giggled and replied, "That's sweet, but foolish of you. I'm the great and powerful Trixie. What problems could there be?"

Starlight responded, "You didn't show up at school today so I was worried that you were sick."

Trixie said, "I'm sick of Twilight Sparkle's magical friendship lessons, but I'm not actually sick. I took the day off from school so I could practice my magic."

Starlight folded her arms and replied, "I'm not so sure that you made the right choice."

Trixie asked, "Why not?"

Starlight answered, "You could start doing poorly at school if you skip class for silly reasons."

Trixie angrily chewed up a peanut butter cracker while saying, "Practicing my magic isn't silly. Haven't you been telling me that practice is important?"

Starlight replied, "Yeah, but you should do it during your free time."

Trixie angrily said, "The schools have been taking away my free time. I had to stay after school all week for detention, because of a petty mistake I made."

Starlight replied, "You broke the vending machine."

Trixie acted like it was no big deal while saying, "I wasn't trying to break the vending machine apart. I was trying to do a spell that would open the machine and give me peanut butter crackers, but it ended up causing chaos."

Starlight asked, "What are you up to?"

Trixie patted Starlight on the back while saying, "You're the only person that I have a great amount of powerful trust for so you're going to learn my secret."

Starlight was feeling confused. Trixie usually only talked in such an overdramatic fashion to her when she was nervous or had a big announcement. Starlight asked, "What's going on?"

Trixie answered, "I've been one of five people that's been chosen to be a magician at the Equestrian Auditorium."

Starlight lightly smiled and replied, "No offense, but that isn't a real secret. The Equestrian Auditorium is a popular place. Thousands of people probably already know about it."

Trixie tried to make Starlight feel special by saying, "But I didn't go out of my way to tell them. You're the only one I have confidence in."

Starlight replied, "I understand why you've been practicing so hard, but I hope that you come to school tomorrow."

Trixie said, "Okay. I would be a even bigger liar than Applejack if I claimed to not miss you during school today."

Starlight replied, "Aww, thanks Trixie. I missed you too." She kissed Trixie on the cheek.

Trixie was about to complain about some of Starlight's lipstick getting on her face, but she decided to be nice and just gently wipe it off. Starlight pointed out that Trixie had peanut butter crackers on her face. She felt embarrassed while taking them off of her face.

A few days later it was the weekend. Trixie went to the auditorium's training room to practice her new magic tricks. Discord, a chaotic magician, who had yellow eyes with dark red pupils, entered the room. He was a fellow magician who was hired to be in the magic show.

Discord was looking for a magician that was gullible. He saw that Trixie was trying to keep her hat on while spilling peanut butter crackers on the floor which made him decided to talk to her. He tapped Trixie on the shoulder and said, "Greeting madame."

Trixie asked, "Who are you?"

Discord answered, "I'm Discord, the magician of chaos."

Trixie proudly said, "I'm the great and powerful Trixie."

Discord pretended to be nice so he could do a secret plan. He said, "You do seem to live up to that boastful, but majestic title." He looked at Trixie's magic kit and saw that it had instructions on how to do several magic tricks.

Trixie felt somewhat paranoid while asking, "What are you doing?"

Discord answered, "Just checking out your tricks."

Trixie proudly replied, "I've got tricks up my sleeves." She ripped up her sleeves and dozens of magic items popped to the ground.

Discord clapped and said, "How impressive. You seem to be the most talented magician here."

Trixie confidently replied, "I am."

Discord responded, "Since you're so talented I was wondering if you could help me with a magic trick I'm working on."

Trixie replied, "Okay, but what's going on?"

Discord responded, "A good magician never reveals his tricks."

Trixie asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Discord answered, "The only thing that I require you to do is to let me use the stuff in your magic box for this trick. Do I have your permission?"

Trixie said, "Okay."

Discord replied, "What a wonderful choice." He used his magic wand to transport all of Trixie's magician tools into his arms.

Trixie said, "That was an okay trick."

Discord smiled and said, "The trick is a lot better than okay. I got all of your magic stuff, including information on how to perform all of your magic tricks."

Trixie replied, "You have to give that stuff back to me."

Discord responded, "No I don't. You gave me permission to use your magic stuff for my trick. The trick is that I tricked you into giving me your stuff. I'm going to use this stuff to become the great and powerful Discord. You're going to be a nobody without your magic tricks."

Trixie angrily said, "I'll tell the people that run the show about this."

Discord did an evil laugh and replied, "They wouldn't believe you." Discord pushed Trixie away and started practicing the magic tricks.

During the next school day Twilight Sparkle walked up to Trixie while she was throwing her textbooks into her locker. Twilight said, "I heard that you have a magic show coming up."

Trixie sighed and said, "I'll probably have to cancel it."

Twilight asked, "Why?"

Trixie answered, "One of my fellow magicians stole all of my magic equipment."

Twilight had a look of doubt on her face while saying, "Whatever."

Trixie angrily replied, "How dare you say whatever to the great and powerful Trixie."

Twilight said, "The real reason you're thinking about not performing in the magic show is because you're too scared."

Trixie angrily replied, "That's not what's going on."

Starlight walked by. She was used to having to stop Trixie and Twilight from fighting each other. She walked with Trixie while asking, "What's going on?"

Trixie answered, "I got robbed."

Twilight replied, "Sounds like a classic Trixie lie."

Applejack walked by and said, "Trixie does have a bad habit about lying."

Fluttershy replied, "She lied to me about caring about animals."

Rarity said, "She lied to me about her fashion being better than mine."

Trixie replied, "That's my opinion, not a lie." Rarity shook her fist at Trixie.

Trixie sighed and said, "A greedy magician tricked me into giving him all of my magician equipment."

Starlight replied, "Sounds like he robbed you."

Trixie sighed and said, "He claims that it's legal because he tricked me into giving him permission to use the equipment for one of his magic tricks."

Starlight tried to make Trixie feel better while saying, "I'm sure that you can get your magic equipment back."

Trixie asked, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Starlight answered, "You're going to trick him." Trixie got a sneaky smile on her face.

A few days later Trixie was in the training room. Starlight was in the room with her so she could keep Trixie from getting tricked again. Trixie nervously said, "I'm not sure if I'm great and powerful enough to trick him."

Starlight hugged Trixie and said, "I believe you. You're the greatest and most powerful magician I know." Trixie smiled at Starlight.

Discord entered the room and nervously said, "I've got a problem that I need you to take care of."

Trixie tried to remain calm and dignified while talking to Discord. She wasn't going to let him trick her this time. She asked, "What do you need help with?"

Discord answered, "I'm having a hard time learning these magic spells that I learned from you. I kept following the instructions, but I've only managed to learn a few of the tricks."

Trixie replied, "I'll help you out, but you need to hand the equipment back to me."

Discord responded, "Fine, but you need to help me learn fast. The magic show's going to start in a few hours." Discord looked around and noticed that Trixie and Starlight were gone. Trixie used her wand to transport herself, Starlight, and the magic equipment outside of the building.

Starlight said, "You did a wonderful job Trixie."

Trixie replied, "That's comforting to hear, but I'm afraid that the magic may still be in danger."

Starlight asked, "Why?"

Trixie said, "He told me that he learned to do a few of my magic tricks. Since his performance is before mine people might think that I'm copying him."

Starlight replied, "He learned a few tricks, but you've a master at all of those tricks. The only thing that he's the master of is chaos."

Trixie smiled and said, "Thank you Starlight. You truly are the most trustworthy and helpful person in my life."

Starlight replied, "I love you." Trixie didn't say the same thing, but she knew she loved Starlight. She nodded to Starlight who could tell that Trixie was trying to express that she loves her.

A few hours later Discord got onstage and started performing the tricks that he learned from Trixie. He had lots of fun showing off and dancing around the stage. After his performance was over the crowd clapped.

Discord danced backstage and said, "I'm the master of magic and there's no way that any magician will upstage me."

Trixie pushed Discord to the side and replied, "It's time for the real magic to begin." Trixie got onstage and started performing her magic tricks. Since she had spent much more time practicing her tricks than Discord did her magic tricks looked a lot more professional and magical. After her performance was over the crowd clapped louder for Trixie than they did for Discord.

The judges walked up to the host of the show and whispered to them the winner. The host walked onstage and said, "The winner of the magic show is Trixie." Trixie bowed. The crowd applauded while Discord shook his fist at Trixie.

A few minutes later Trixie went backstage. Starlight hugged her and said, "I'm so proud of you."

Trixie replied, "And I'm proud of you for giving me the confidence that I needed to be as magical as possible."

Starlight smiled and said, "Nothing has brought more magical happiness to my heart than you."

Trixie smiled back and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Discord started walking away while saying, "Since being a magician messed things up for me I'll become the master of chaos." He did a villainous laugh.


End file.
